


Spread Out on Your Hot Rod

by HlGHCHARlTY



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Limousine Sex, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Porn With Plot, a little soft in the end, itachi is a socialite, let my boys fuck, only a little plot tho, the akatsuki is a crime organization that hidan is part of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HlGHCHARlTY/pseuds/HlGHCHARlTY
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is a rich socialite. Hidan is his friend with benefits and mob connections.
Relationships: Hidan/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Spread Out on Your Hot Rod

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ever published Naruto fic, and i'm hoping you'll receive it warmly. there's not much in the realm of Itachi x Hidan but, seeing as how they're the top two on my favorite characters list, i think they'd look rather sexy together. i want to publish a lot more in the future seeing as how i have a ton of material saved. maybe i'll become the CEO of hidaita lmao 
> 
> anyways! i hope you enjoy this! it's just some shameless smut. let me know what you think in the comments! the title is in reference to ayesha erotica's song "vixen", give it a listen if you haven't.

“Did you have a nice evening, sir?” the chauffeur asked, opening the door to the sleek black car for Itachi to get into. Ducking his head, he threw his coat and bag into the red leather seats and flopped himself inside. The ceiling in this thing was quite low. 

“Yes, thank you,” Itachi muttered. He smiled as the chauffeur closed the door. There was a faint rosy hue to his cheeks from the drinking he’d done. He had been mindful to not be excessive with it unless he wanted to get scolded for reeking of alcohol when he got home. 

“By the way, sir, there’s someone here to see you.”

Itachi raised an eyebrow. 

The person in the passenger seat turned around, staring at Itachi through the partition. He flashed a big grin and lowered the pitch black shades covering his eyes.. Itachi would recognize that face anywhere.

It was Hidan.

“Long time no see, Itachi- _ chan  _ !”

“He insisted on seeing you tonight, sir. He’s been blowing up my phone all evening.”

Hidan chuckled. “I mean, if you’d just pick up when I called the first time I wouldn’t have had to do that.” He then left the passenger’s side to join Itachi in the back. 

The chauffeur sighed. Technically, ignoring Hidan was the right thing to do considering the man’s connections. Itachi’s family didn’t like that he’d begun to hang around “shady people” like him. They insisted that as the oldest between the two Uchiha sons he had an image to maintain. Itachi, however, couldn’t care less. If anything the family crest just felt stifling. 

Hidan was directly connected to not one but  _ two  _ underground organizations. The first, and what he felt was his most important, was the Church of Jashin, a religious sect that started gaining traction in the media for their heinous mass ritual sacrifices. The second was Akatsuki, an organization that functioned like the mob. Hidan’s told Itachi in the past he didn’t care much for them beyond his partner in crime and that they allow him to practice his faith freely. 

Itachi liked that about the both of them. They had their own obligations but didn’t like the leashes they were kept on. It made sense that they ended up bonding so quickly. 

And so intimately. 

As the limousine took up, Hidan motioned for the chauffeur to roll the partition up. 

“You could’ve just called me, you know,” Itachi said. He reached into his bag, pulling out his phone and some chapstick. “Not like my family’s going to do anything about it.”

“But that would’ve ruined the surprise, yeah? I wanted to see how shocked you’d be.”

Hidan stretched his arms, not so subtly wrapping one around Itachi. The Uchiha was focused on applying his chapstick. It was his favorite, a black cherry flavored balm that left a slight tint. 

“Which one is that again?” Hidan asked.

“What, the balm? The one I always get.”

“Can I try it?”

There was a shift in Hidan’s tone that made Itachi know exactly what he wanted. Setting his phone aside, Itachi turned his head. He felt Hidan’s fingers run through his scalp. Their lips met, Hidan’s tongue forcefully entering Itachi’s mouth. The dark haired man’s breath hitched in his chest. He placed a hand on Hidan’s thigh, ever so slightly moving towards his crotch. Hidan smirked. They split. 

“I liked the way the one you had the other day tasted more, to be honest.” Hidan pulled Itachi onto his lap. He brought both hands down on Itachi’s ass, making the man gasp. 

“The driver’s gonna hear you,” he chided. 

“You know I don’t give a fuck what the driver hears. From the way you were gettin’ handsy it seems like you wanna fuck too.”

Itachi’s heart pounded in his chest, feeling Hidan’s hands slip under his pants, nails biting into the skin of his ass. They’d never tried having sex with someone  _ else  _ in the vicinity before. It was exciting. 

“Do you have anything with you?”

“I always carry lube with me, don’t worry.” He pulled a travel sized bottle from the pocket of his coat. 

Itachi nodded. Thankfully the seats in this limo were suitable for a variety of positions. His mind raced with the po ssibilities. He got off of Hidan’s lap, mindful not to hit his head on the ceiling, and removed his pants. He did what he could to give Hidan a decent show. Hidan moved his pants down. He’d gotten fully hard just by watching the other man. He grabbed Itachi by the shoulders, spinning them around and switching their positions. He pushed Itachi’s legs up, placing his knee on the leather cushions for leverage. 

“I’m gonna fuck you against the seat. That's okay, Uchiha?”

Itachi was, admittedly, a little breathless. Hidan liked to get right to the point every time they got together. It was rare that they did any sort of foreplay, given they didn’t have much time.

He really,  _ really  _ liked the rush it brought. 

Hidan squeezed some lube on to his fingers, wasting no time in putting one inside of Itachi. The sudden intrusion made him gasp. It didn’t take much to get used to, it’s not like Hidan’s hands were huge. He just liked adding more quicker than Itachi could adjust to. 

But just watching those fingers thrusting in and out of him was enough to have him leaking against his stomach, cock jumping each time Hidan purposefully grazed his sweet spot.

“Hidan-- slower,  _ please _ \--”

“We don’t have time for slow, Itachi.” Hidan’s voice was low in his ear. “I have to fuck you  _ hard  _ and  _ fast _ , that’s how you like it, yeah?”

Deep red eyes met purple. Itachi nodded, his cheeks burning. The dirty talk never ceased to embarrass him and turn him on. 

“So hurry up and put it in me, then,” Itachi’s voice was a little shaky. Hidan laughed, removing his fingers. He slicked himself up and lined right with Itachi’s hole.

“You’re so fuckin’ cute, you know.”

At least Hidan was gentle with the initial entry, but the second the head made it past, he thrust right in. Itachi let out a pleasured sigh. How long had it been since they’d gotten to do this? He held his legs back, nails leaving crescent marks in his skin, watching Hidan’s hips smack against his ass. It was enough to put him in a trance.

“Tell me how it feels,” Hidan said, snapping Itachi out of his daze. “You know I like it when that pretty mouth of yours says the filthiest shit.”

A smile grew on Itachi’s face. “So…  _ deep  _ inside like this… feels so good…”

Hidan scoffed. “Come on, we both know you can do better than that.”

Itachi’s face grew redder. “Y-Your  _ cock _ … missed it…  _ fucking  _ me like this… I still get off thinking about it…”

The long but quick strokes were enough to make Itachi’s toes curl and eyes flutter, but the position was what was driving him crazy. Being nearly folded in half brought entirely new sensations, making him feel way more sensitive than normal. It was driving him  _ crazy _ .

“I’m the only one who fucks you this good, yeah?”

“ _ Fuck, yes _ \--”

“God, sometimes I think… about how  _ new  _ you were to all this shit when we first met… look what I did to you, aha!”

Hidan’s thrusts grew more erratic; shorter and quicker than before. Itachi wasn’t even trying to hold his voice back, moans and curses and Hidan’s name falling from his lips. 

“Fuck, you feel so-- I wanna cum inside you so fuckin’ bad, Itachi--”

A dazed smile grew on Itachi’s face at the idea. “I’ll let you.”

“Serious?”

Itachi nodded. He could feel his own orgasm building inside. “Give it to me. Wanna feel you filling me up--  _ ah! _ ”

Itachi grabbed Hidan’s shoulders as they both got closer. Itachi’s cries and moans filled Hidan’s ears, driving him closer to the edge. 

“ _ Like that, yeah, you feel so good, more, fuck me, fuck I’m cumming-- Hidan, please, inside me, please, I’m cumming--!” _

Itachi came with a choked sob, Hidan growling as he filled him up soon after. The two stayed connected, gasping and panting as they came down from their collective highs. Itachi was the first to start giggling. Hidan followed.

“Holy fuckin’ shit, Itachi,” he grew into full laughter now. “I don’t think I’d let another man fuck you at this point.”

“No use in worrying, I don’t have my sights on anyone else.” Itachi took a quick glance at the partition. “Do… you think he heard us?”

“Definitely. I doubt he’ll need to ask, though.” Hidan parted himself from Itachi’s embrace. He slowly pulled himself out, looking for some napkins in the bar compartment. 

“Grab my pants and underwear for me.” Itachi said. Hidan threw them towards him, looking on in shock as Itachi simply put them on as if nothing happened.

“That is…  _ so  _ fucking gross, dude.”

“You’re the one who came inside of me. I wanted it, anyways. Think of it as you giving me a little gift before I leave.”

Hidan chuckled, finally locating the napkins and throwing some towards Itachi. After cleaning themselves off, they rolled down the windows a bit. 

\-----

Itachi started checking his appearance as he saw his house come into view. He fixed his ponytail and wrapped his coat around him, tying the sash in the front. Hidan watched him all the while through lowered shades.

“When’s the next time you’re free?” he asked. He tried to make it sound like he wasn’t upset.

“I’m not sure. I’ll call you, though. Text too, if that’s easier.”

“I meant all the things I said earlier. You should come to my place. We could do whatever the fuck we wanted, no bullshit from your family  _ or  _ Akatsuki.”

Itachi smiled, kissing Hidan’s cheek. “I’d like that. I’ll let you know as soon as I’m free, okay?”

The chauffeur pulled up to the doors. He parked the car and unlocked it so Itachi could get out. Before opening up, Itachi gave one more kiss to Hidan, this time on the lips, and scampered off. The chauffeur lowered the partition, looking back at Hidan.

“Shall I take you home as well, sir?”

Hidan sulked in the seat watching Itachi go into his home, the massive doors closing automatically behind him. 

“Yeah. I’ll make sure to pay you extra.”


End file.
